Raindrops
by EmilyTheStranger
Summary: RyukxLight comission for my sister. Ryuk loves the feel of rain, but Light didn't feel the same way. Mindless fluffy drivel about rain and romance.


Rain fell like bullets, pounding on foggy glass windowpanes before rolling down the glass and onto the slick, wet concrete below. Light wiped his hand across the window to clear the vapor that had accumulated there and look outside for any signs of sunlight, disheartened when he saw no patches of shining gold fighting through the thick, grey clouds. Ryuk floated up behind him and looked out at the city, amazed by all the water that was falling down on the world that night.

"I don't see what's so bad about this. I think it's beautiful." He remarked casually, tapping a long fingernail on the window. "Why can't we go outside?" He asked, looking at Light impatiently. Light groaned.

"Because it's cold and wet, and I don't like to be either one of those things." He said, turning away from the window. Ryuk shrugged and looked back outside longingly.

"You'll dry off eventually." He said hopefully, giving Light his best pleading look. Light looked at him skeptically, wondering what the Shinigami didn't understand about the concept of refusal.

"No." He said shortly, hoping he could change the subject soon. Ryuk just stared at him for a moment, contemplating his next move.

"Fine." He said lightly. "I'll just go out alone." He then ghosted through the wall and landed on the soaking ground outside, content just to stare at the droplets falling around him.

Light sighed, not understanding why Ryuk would choose to get cold and wet instead of staying inside with him and watching the rain through the window like they had been. He grimaced at the thought of the chilled water running across his face and down his neck, slicking his hair down to his head and soaking through his freshly laundered clothes. He looked back down at Ryuk, who was now lying on the pavement, happily saturating himself and his clothes with every drop he could catch. Light groaned and pulled on his coat, deciding to run outside, tell the Shinigami to come back in, and then return to his room where he could curl up under his covers until he was warm again.

"Light!" Ryuk exclaimed happily upon seeing his human friend sprint out the door and towards him.

"Come back inside." Light hissed, hoping no one saw him talking to thin air in the middle of the pouring rain.

"What? Why would I do that?" Ryuk asked unhappily, still lying on the ground.

"Just… just because!" Light hissed, raising his eyebrows impatiently and gesturing for Ryuk to get up, but the Shinigami wouldn't budge.

"Why?" Ryuk asked again, a slyer tone to his voice this time.

"Because I said so, that's why!"

Ryuk grinned and looked at Light triumphantly. "You got lonely without me in there with you." He said smugly.

"What? No! It's just… It's just that I don't want to… uh…" He paused and looked at Ryuk's complacent face. "Maybe." He said, sullenly recognizing his defeat.

Ryuk smiled warmly at him and patted the pavement next to him, causing heat to rise to Light's face. "Come sit down next to me and you won't be lonely anymore." He said. Light sighed again and resigned himself to sitting down on the wet pavement.

"What now?" He asked, shooting Ryuk scathing looks for every drop that fell on his head.

"Just look up." Ryuk said, tilting his head skywards and letting rain fall in every crevice on his face and roll off to the ground, where they formed puddles at his sides. Light looked at him, envying the content on his face, and followed suit.

"We never had anything like this in the Shinigami realm." Ryuk said, closing his eyes to the rain and soaking in the very feel of the water on his skin. "It's nice." Light smiled a bit and nodded, aware that Ryuk couldn't see but not caring. He had started to fall in love with the feeling that filled his body, a perfect mixture of complacency and love, and he reached for Ryuk's hand, which sat inches from his own. He intertwined their fingers and the Shinigami wordlessly returned the gesture, not seeing any need for words to express his emotions.

"I guess you get immune to the beauty of it after a while." Light said, feeling calm wash over his body as he sat there in what felt like a trance.

Ryuk inhaled deeply, relishing in the smell of fresh rain. "Are _you_ immune to it, Light?" He asked, always curious.

"Not anymore."


End file.
